El Cuento de Merope
by Atrapa el sol
Summary: Él era el príncipe encantador de hermosos ropajes que siempre soñó. Ella la princesa encantada que llevaba un gris vestido de harapos, y decía a gritos que era el reflejo de su alma.
1. Mucho de sueños y aún más de magia

**Dislcaimer: **El universo de Harry Potter no fue, es, ni será invención mía. Mías solo son las ganas de escribir, el tiempo y el deseo de entretenerles.

_Aquí vengo con una historia que realmente no pensaba subir hoy, pero ya ven a veces llega la inspiración y parece como si en realidad tu sólo prestaras los dedos y alguien más forjara la historia, es un Merope/Tom, la verdad es que la pareja me gusta muchísimo, con toda la tristeza y el amor que conlleva... Bueno, no los aburro mas, espero que les guste este pedacito de mi. _

* * *

_Prefacio_

_Pareciera que desde el preciso momento en que respiro con su pequeño y frágil cuerpecito, _

_en ese instante en que abrió por primera vez sus diminutos y somnolientos ojos; su vida _

_entera estuvo destinada a ser el prototipo perfecto del clásico cuento de hadas. Tan cerca _

_de la realidad y tan lejos de aquel mágico mundo que día a día le restregaban frente a sus narices._

_Fue entonces, el día en que el prototipo pasó a ser realidad y su existencia dio un vuelco_

_ inexplicable que hizo que su corazón le saltara en el pecho. Fue entonces, cuando por primera vez _

_vio aquel príncipe azul de brillante armadura y cegadora sonrisa. Fue entonces cuando su vida_

_ comenzó a ser el cuento perfecto. Bienvenidos a este, el cuento de Merope._

* * *

**Mucho de sueños y aún más de magia**

_(Merope Gaunt- Tom Riddle Sr.)_

Tenía sueños, claro que los tenía.

Soñaba con demasiadas cosas, que sabía que nunca llegaría a tener y que eran para cualquiera parte de la cotidianeidad. Soñaba con una familia; pero no una como la suya, que ni siquiera debería recibir ese nombre. Soñaba con una familia de verdad, de esas en las que se tienen los unos a los otros, de esas en las que se quieren, de esas en las que las palabras recibidas son de amor.

Amor, lo decía, se lo repetía indefinidas veces en un día, existía, claro que tenía que existir. Si no existiera no se podía explicar como las personas (porque para ella eran personas, no simples ratas inmundas como Sorvolo le decía, después de darle una gran tunda por ocurrírsele semejante estupidez) que vivían en el pueblito de allá abajo vivían en paz, sin gritos, sin golpes, sin miradas cargadas de odio que le observaban con los ojos entrecerrados como dos rendijas sin fin, sin muecas horrendas que pretendían ser una sonrisa a medias.

Existían también los cuentos muggles, que solía leer a hurtadillas. Pasando las gastadas páginas apresuradamente, bebiendo de los pensamientos que unía la tinta impresa en ese áspero papel que olía a ilusión. Esos cuentos que si Sorvolo o Morfín se enteraran de que tenía no se podía llegar a imaginar lo que sucedería. Esos cuentos que le obligaban a soñar que la felicidad existía y que no era solamente un cruel invento de quienes los escribían, esos cuentos que le obligaban a soñar, soñar, soñar.

Soñaba con que algún día viniera uno de esos príncipes azules montado en su fiel corcel a rescatarla, en que un hada de expresión bonachona y dulce mirada apareciera de repente y le dijera que le concede un deseo; o simplemente que un duende o un ratón parlanchín hiciera acto de presencia y le ayudara a que los segundos no fueran tan tortuosos, que los minutos no se desasieran en el aire así sin más y que las horas no se le clavaran en el pecho como puñaladas de traición, ya ni hablar de los días o las semanas.

Soñaba tanto como se le podía estar permitido a una persona como ella. Y entendía tanto como podía.

Entendía que su apariencia dejaba mucho que desear, aún sin verse en un espejo. Su cabello desgreñado y sucio parecían ir a la par con su demacrado y grisáceo rostro que sospechaba debía de tener un color rosa sin las mejillas hundidas, como las suyas. Sus sucias uñas y magullado cuerpo deberían de brillar bajo esos atardeceres que tanto le gustaba ver y aquella expresión que reflejaba el arroyo de puro dolor y desesperanza debería de ser de dicha y amor. Pero nada de eso era posible viviendo ella dentro de esa horrible choza que hacía llamar casa, dentro de ese cruel vaivén día a día que se le obligaba a llamar vida, dentro de aquella vieja pieza que le decían llamaba hogar.

Y es que un día dejó de lado el sueño del príncipe azul montado en su fiel corcel para dejar paso a un príncipe real, de una ancha sonrisa franca y astutos ojos oscuros. Religiosamente todos los días observaba como pasaba justo por el camino que se encontraba al lado de la senda de árboles que ocultaban su casa, iba montado en un caballo blanco que era enorme y cuyo suave trote se parecía demasiado a aquella nana que se solía cantar a ella misma por las noches en un desesperado intento por recordarle. Iba en dirección sur, hacia el pueblito de allá abajo en donde minutos más tarde de su aparición resonaban las campanadas que despertaban a Sorvolo.

Se imaginaba cada pétalo de las flores cuyo olor dejaba a su paso, escuchaba cada roce de los pliegues de sus hermosos ropajes al galope. Creía comprender cada nota que su voz interpretaba en susurros inaudibles. Memorizaba cada movimiento que sus cansados y brillantes ojos le permitían. Y así, sin quererlo ni proponérselo aquel príncipe que mas le sabía a un ángel pasó a ser lo único que su roto corazón quiso; cosiéndolo de a poco con aquel hilo que no sabía de que era pero que al verlo al fin de una pieza y velado por la ilusión entendió que no solo latía para repartir sangre por su maltratado cuerpo, supo al verse reflejada en el arroyo que desde el momento en que escuchó el primer trote de aquel corcel su destino estuvo grabado a fuego en su corazón. Lo que no sabía es que junto con el de ella, el de todo ese mundo de magia y fantasía que tanto anhelaba, también.

* * *

_Espero realmente que lo hallan disfrutado. En un principio pensaba en que fuera un one-shoot, pero creo que subiré más capítulos, porque mis dedos aún creen que a esta historia le falta por contar :D. Ya saben que dejar reviews nunca mató a nadie y que el verdecillo de allá abajo es bienvenido. Sobre el prefacio, me parece que sólo haré el prólogo en la última viñeta xD No es un erro el no haberlo puesto. Besos, les quiere_

**Bell Evans W.**


	2. De ilusiones y Amortentia

**Disclaimer:** El universo de Harry Potter no fue, es, ni será invención mía. Mías solo son las ganas de escribir, el tiempo y el deseo de entretenerles.

_Antes de cualquier cosa, muchísimas gracias por leerme. Ya sea desde las sombras o dejando uno de esos que nos hacen tan felices, uno de esos que dicen se llaman reviews. Me ha costado muchísimo sacar este capítulo, pero aquí esta y espero que lo disfruten. Nos leemos abajo._

* * *

**De ilusiones y Amortentia**

_(Merope Gaunt- Tom Riddle Sr.)_

Anochecía. Y una desdichada joven se acurrucaba dificultosamente bajo un viejo edredón, pudiéndose únicamente observar sus desgreñados cabellos oscuros que sobresalían del borde de la sucia manta. Fuera el aire invernal se colaba por debajo de las largas capas de los viajeros y se complacía con los estremecimientos que lograba provocar, continuaba cerrando el campo de visión de a quién se le ocurriese pasar y terminaba por hacerse paso en las grietas de aquella desvencijada cabaña en la que vivía.

Sorvolo y Morfín habían salido por la tarde y lo único que ella podía desear es que no volviesen jamás. Pero nadie escuchaba sus deseos y lo más probable era que volviesen por la mañana reclamando un desayuno suntuoso imposible de preparar con lo que tenían.

Pronto el invierno llegaría a su fin, y con ello traería la ansiada primavera. Ansiada, porque en invierno los caminos de tierra se vuelven peligrosos, las herraduras inestables y el frío había hecho que se congelaran las sonrisas y las miradas cargadas de seguridad del ángel de ojos oscuros. Sus paseos se habían hecho menos frecuentes y con ello las ilusiones de Merope se alimentaban cada día únicamente con las valiosas imágenes que sus cansados ojos habían almacenado.

Así fue como las semanas pasaron. Ojos cansados, caballos nunca olvidados y corazón ilusionado. Cada semana su corazón se apretaba un poco más dentro de su pecho, para jamás olvidar el lugar que ocupaba su príncipe, cada día era una rutina interminable, y cada segundo una tortura que continuaba en el siguiente. Pero de pasar, el tiempo pasaba. Incluso para Merope.

Y fue el primer día en el que las flores salieron a saludar al pulido cielo, ese hermoso día en el que la lluvia dio una tregua temporal al sol, ese día en el que el astro rey dejo de ocultarse detrás de nubarrones ofuscados y brilló en todo el ancho cielo. Fue ese día en el que Merope volvió a oír la hermosa nana, aquel trote perfectamente sincronizado con cegadoras sonrisas.

Y entonces todo volvió a su lugar. Anhelos constantes, sonrisas dibujadas y manos magulladas fueron una sola otra vez.

Así fue también como otra rutina se instalo en su vida. Una ya conocida, y que dotaba sus horas de frescura y añoranza. Cada día, temprano por la mañana y justo cuando el sol estaba puesto a ocultarse entre aquellas marañas de algodón Merope observaba a aquel dolorosamente perfecto príncipe.

Y a decir verdad no estaba tan equivocada, porque de haber tenido el pequeño Hangleton un príncipe, ese, sin duda alguna hubiera sido él.

A veces se asomaba por la ventana de la habitación que hacía a la vez de cocina y sala de estar, con el suelo crujiendo bajo sus pies. Le veía a través de los árboles que ocultaban su casa, con la mirada perdida y el corazón en la mano. Otras, cuando dejaba la cena preparada y no había nadie en casa se permitía salir, y dejaba atrás todo a su paso; las ramitas se quebraban bajo su peso, los pequeños animales huían apresurados y los árboles ayudaban a ocultarla sin reparos, como si fueran parte de una conspiración; pero no importaba nada, ramas, animales, todo el bosque se desdibujaba a su alrededor en cuanto le veía.

Era él. Era todo. Era la sensación de calidez arremolinándose en su estómago al saber que le vería y una explosión de amor que se expandía por todo su cuerpo pasando por cada vértebra y aumentando en la siguiente, como una bola de nieve que se derretía al contacto con la intensidad y que dejaba rastros agridulces dentro de ella.

Era él. Y aquel temple que dejaba a su paso, como un halo invisible palpable únicamente a sus ojos lo que hacían que ella ya no fuera la desdichada Merope. Era él, todo él. Lo que hacía que ella fuera por unos únicos segundos la princesa Merope, dentro de su perfecto cuento de hadas. Y por él, por él aquella hermosa princesa de fantasía habría subido hasta la nube más alta, se abría afirmado de las estrellas y le habría regalado la luna acompañada de los luceros brillando en sus ojos.

Y así, hubo un día. Un descuido, demasiada ansiedad y poca razón.

El amor de Merope era casi un secreto a gritos, y Morfín no tardo demasiado en notarlo. Las pasadas semanas habían sido una tortura, Merope sabía de las sospechas de Morfín y cada día cuando veía siquiera un atisbo de él aguardaba. Sólo escuchaba el galope del hermoso corcel, nada de ver los pliegues de los hermosos ropajes, nada de aquella hermosa figura recortada contra el tenue paisaje, nada de la dulzura de su expresión, nada de _él_. Y la incertidumbre la enloquecía, le necesitaba, más que al aire que respiraba y no aguanto más. Las sospechas de Morfín se confirmaron un día en el que el cielo pareció haber querido jugar en el escenario correcto, fue el único día de primavera en el que el sol se ocultó entre las nubes y el viento soplo incansablemente. Observo a Merope en medio de un silencio que aturullaba sus oídos. Merope se aferraba del marco de la única ventana de la estancia, apretaba la desvencijada madera contra sus callosas manos con ahínco y no parecía tener la intención de soltarla. Y entonces apareció él, siempre galante, y Morfín lo supo. La muy asquerosa traidora se había enamorado de un muggle, al parecer no le alcanzaba con ser prácticamente una squib, no. También tenía que manchar el apellido de los Gaunt siendo una traidora a la sangre ¡Una traidora! ¡Su propia hermana!, semejante atrocidad no se iba a cometer, no mientras el y su padre vivieran.

No tardo en enloquecer con la certeza de la traición.

Lo único que Merope veía era a su encantador príncipe, y sólo se percató de la presencia de Morfín en cuanto el hechizo le dio de lleno en la espalda. Entonces fue como si su cuerpo desconectado de su cerebro cayera sin previo aviso desmadejado en el suelo. Pero a ella no le importaba nada, incluso el punzante dolor en su brazo carecía de sentido. En ese momento sólo tenía ojos para Morfín y sus silbantes palabras que no tenían otro destino que su ángel. Y eso Merope no lo iba a permitir; se arrastró, gritó, suplicó aún sin saberlo y todo fue en vano.

Al segundo siguiente todo sucedió demasiado rápido y una sucesión de sonidos se agolparon en sus oídos. La desgarradora y desquiciada risa de Morfín, el relinchar lejano de un caballo acompañado de un frenético y desbordado trote, los lamentos y un grito de dolor que sólo podían ser de _él_, y casi en el acto el sonido que hizo su corazón al romperse en miles de fragmentos con la certeza.

Pero ella no podía hacer nada, a duras penas había conseguido pararse y lo único que quería era saber de _él_. No conocía el hechizo que Morfín había pronunciado y necesitaba saber que tan grave era. La incertidumbre se agolpaba en su conciencia con alarmante rapidez y por un segundo Merope temió que jamás podría volver a unir aquellos fragmentos como de un espejo roto en el que su corazón se había convertido, porque si las consecuencias eran irreparables estaba segura de que los fragmentos nunca se unirían.

De pronto vio como Morfín se acercaba a ella y no pudo más que taparse los oídos. Entonces con la imagen de su príncipe imborrable de su subconsciente ya no sintió nada, los golpes se desdibujaron a su alrededor y cada insulto se perdió detrás de alguna onda olvidada. Merope solo pensaba en su sonrisa, y hecha un amasijo de dolor se acurrucó en el suelo. Fue indiferente al paso del tiempo, siquiera se percató de la marcha de Morfín.

Sorvolo había salido por la mañana y entre insultos y despotricando contra el precario desayuno había dicho que no volvería hasta dentro de unos días, que si Merope tenía suerte se convertirían en una semana. Estaba segura de que Morfín no volvería hasta la mañana siguiente, así que con renovadas esperanzas se arrastró hasta su camastro y dejó que el duro colchón de paja absorbiera todas sus penas, que sus sentimientos se escurrieran por entre cada pasto seco, dejó que cada lágrima navegara hasta el suelo y que cada cardenal naciente descansara en la incomodidad.

Y durmió. Con pesadillas olvidadas y desgarradoras carcajadas profanando su sueño. Durmió intranquila y desdichada. Pero lo hizo, por _él_. Su única razón de hacerlo era aquel ferviente deseo por noticias suyas, sólo por aquel salvador que le había dado una razón a una vida que no sabía que existía.

Al día siguiente Merope despertó muy temprano por la mañana. Se levantó rápidamente y con la esperanza como única compañía se aferro al marco de la pequeña ventana a sus sueños. Y su ángel no apareció. Incluso las campanas habían hecho estruendos resonando por todo el pequeño Hangleton y no hubo rastro de él. Aún con la culpa en aumento decidió esperar a la puesta de sol.

Su día transcurrió lenta y dolorosamente. Tuvo que lavar los platos del día anterior y cada _tic-tac_ de un reloj que no tenía se deleitaba con su sufrimiento, el guisado que hizo para el almuerzo se quemó por el descuido y Merope agradeció que Morfín no hubiera aparecido. Pero todo fue olvidado cuando haciendo de tripas corazón se arrimó a la pequeña ventana y le vio. Entonces los miles de fragmentos se unieron velados por la ilusión y su vida volvió a tener sentido. Se veía igual que siempre, ni un solo rasguño se adivinaba tras sus perfectos rasgos y aunque el trote acelerado y desbordante de su caballo por un segundo hizo que Merope pensara que venía hacia ella fue una cita normal. El sin saber que la tenía y ella haciendo de ella su vida.

Morfín volvió a la hora de la cena, y por suerte había recogido bayas suficientes luego del encuentro con su príncipe. Sentía mucho temor, pero su hermano no mencionó el incidente del día anterior y Merope pudo dormir tranquila en su pequeño camastro.

La semana paso sin mayores percances, pero la aparente tranquilidad pronto se vio interrumpida con la llegada de Sorvolo. Abrió la puerta sin miramientos y violentamente en la madrugada del día martes y lo que realmente perturbo a Merope fue que no llegó sólo. Un mago de aspecto jovial y una bruja de mediana edad lo acompañaban, ambos vestían ropas muggles, llevaban su varita en la mano y decían venir del Ministerio de Magia. Aparentemente alguien de ese domicilio había utilizado magia en contra de un muggle y el Ministerio se había visto obligado a actuar rápidamente sanando sus heridas y borrándole la memoria. En ese momento todo se convirtió rápidamente en una pesadilla.

Morfín entro en la estancia jactándose se haber sido él quien había herido al "asqueroso muggle" y que lo había hecho porque "La muy traidora rata se había enamorado de él", apuntaba a Merope y la furia de Sorvolo no se hizo esperar. Intentó golpearla en un arrebato de ira, pero lo único que consiguió fue que la estancia se llenara de destellos de muchos colores, ya que los magos del ministerio habían actuado rápido. Morfín no se quedó atrás y lo único que pudo hacer Merope fue intentar correr, termino por encogerse en la esquina más apartada y cerrar los ojos con fuerza.

Luego de un rato de revuelo, hechizos y amenazas sintió como el ruido cesaba y alguien le apartaba amablemente las manos de sus ojos. Era la bruja del ministerio, le dijo que todo había acabado y que su padre y hermano irían a Azcaban. Eran seis años para Morfín y dos para Sorvolo. Era todo un año de libertad y ella no pensaba desaprovecharlo.

El verano llegó y todo era algo así como paz e ilusiones. Los días eran preciosos y el sol brillaba con fuerza sin llegar a ser agobiante. Su razón de vivir nunca faltaba a sus citas. La vida de Merope se había convertido en un oasis en calma y a ella no podría gustarle más. Cada día había dejado de ser un lamento para convertirse en un suspiro y cada hora ya no era un tormento, solo un respiro.

A veces el ángel iba acompañado por un niño pequeño que montaba con él, tenía los mismos rizos negros, ojos astutos y piel lechosa, esa que Merope se desvivía por tocar. El pequeño le llamaba "Tom" con la voz aflautada, una eterna sonrisa y adorables hoyuelos. Fue en ese momento. En el que escucho a la infantil voz pronunciar su nombre extendiendo los labios y finalizando con una sutil sonrisa en la que todo se detuvo. Fue en ese instante en el que Merope juzgó que era el nombre más bonito que había escuchado, en el preciso momento en el que aquella silueta desarmada como una marioneta rota a la que le han cortado los hilos y a la que ya nadie se preocupa por reparar en la que se había convertido escuchó aquel mudo _clic _que hizo su corazón.

Fue ese instante en el que decidió que aquel ángel que actuaba como una estrella que iluminaba su vida se merecía a alguien que le amara más que a nada en el mundo. Y ella sabía que nadie le amaría más que ella. Fue en ese momento en el que decidió hacer _algo_. Y ese algo pronto llegó. La solución a su vida tenía nombre, ingredientes e instrucciones y se encontraba entre los viejos libros de cocina pertenecientes a su difunta madre. _Amortentia_ leyó y sus labios dijeron "_Tom_" saboreando la sensación de hacer suyo el nombre en su boca. Su sonrisa jamás había sido tan ancha y su mirada tan reluciente.

* * *

_Sí, ya sé. Fue más largo de lo que acostumbro a escribir, y espero no haberlos aburrido. Pero yo he disfrutado un montón con mis dolores de cabeza y frases robadas a mis musas que al parecer se fueron de vacaciones sin avisar. Muchísimas gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí, o haberlo intentado. Si aprietan el verdecillo de allá abajo no saben no feliz que me harían. Muchos besos, océanos de amor y si quieren les regalo el sol también._

**Bell Evans W.** _(Bell o Bellie si lo prefieren)_


	3. Esperanza

**Disclaimer:** El universo de Harry Potter no fue, es, ni será invención mía. Mías solo son las ganas de escribir, el tiempo y el deseo de entretenerles.

_Bueno, sé que es muy muy muy cortito. Sólo desde la preparación de la poción hasta que Tom la bebe, pero esto salió y espero que les guste. Extrañaba publicar acá, y les prometo que el capítulo que viene será más largo y mejor. _

* * *

**Esperanza**

_(Merope Gaunt- Tom Riddle Sr.)_

_Bum-Bum _

Pasando las callosas manos por los ásperos y suaves tallos. Rozando las verdes hojas propias de la estación e hijas del querido sol. Recogiendo bayas y pequeños frutos.

_Bum-Bum _

Lavando en el arroyo uno de sus dos estropeados vestidos que más parecen trapos. Entremezclando el gris con el agua cristalina y evitando su propio reflejo.

_Bum-Bum _

Por la mañana. Atravesando la puerta desde el reino de Morfeo hacia lo denominado realidad. Recostada en el viejo camastro y con muchísima intensidad.

_Bum-Bum Bum-Bum_

Al mirar por la ventana y sentir el aroma embriagando toda su conciencia hasta reducirla a una mera molestia. Cada vez que daba la vuelta y veía encima de la gastada mesita el brillo nacarado y las espirales llegando hasta el techo, desapareciendo justo en el momento antes de rozarlo y volviendo a nacer dentro de la botellita.

_Bum-Bum Bum-Bum Bum-Bum_

Todas las veces que aderezaba la poción con el polvo lunar para que no perdiera su efecto. Cada vez que Tom llegaba a su cita diaria y ella lanzaba suspiros que se entremezclaban con el olor dulzón.

Y es que parecía que la Amortentia tenía vida propia, era un corazón palpitante. El suyo, en el caso más extremo. Que se elevaba hacia lo más alto para volver a nacer, uno que resonaba en todos lados dejando una estela a su paso. Y lo más importante, uno que Tom haría suyo y con el que se querría quedar.

A decir verdad, el camino desde la preparación de la salvación hasta que ésta tocara los labios del amor fue bastante simple. Nada comparado con los exhaustivos planes de media noche que Merope ideaba con tanto ahínco, más bien un simple hechizo practicado con exageración y el momento perfecto como premio a su eterna paciencia.

Su Amortentia olía a aquellos atardeceres de ilusiones en el aire, a los acelerados latidos de su corazón haciendo ecos en el bosque, olía a aquellos suspiros que se escapaban de entre sus labios y caían estrepitosamente al suelo, olía a la estela de un suave trote acompasado. Olía a esperanza. Olía a Tom.

Y funcionó.

Bastó sólo un segundo para que su Tom fijara la mirada en ella y la viera como si hubiera sido la primera vez, como si de pronto el sol hubiera cambiado de lugar y habitara en su rostro. La miraba como si no hubiera mañana, con un arrobo que le quitó el aliento y que indicaba que jamás antes había visto nada tan hermoso.

Bastó su simple nombre para que Tom lo hiciera suyo en sus labios y sonara como si fuera el de un ángel. Lo saboreó en sus labios, jugueteando con su dulce aliento y depositándolo en forma de beso en su mano.

Y para que su amor funcionara… Para eso, para eso solo basto con una poción preparada con el esmero de quien creyó poder amar por ambos. De quién depositó todas sus esperanzas en un frasco con olor a ilusión.

* * *

_Enserio espero que les haya gustado, y que me perdonen por tanto retraso. Gracias por leerme, enserio que sí. Con cariño,_

**Bell**


End file.
